


Fucked Up

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, Closeted Character, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Travis accidentally left photos of him and his lover out on the table for his father to find; he is now facing the consequences.





	Fucked Up

_Tears rolled down the blond's cheeks as he hid inside his closet. The loud banging wouldn't stop, it just got harder and heavier against the wooden door._

_Travis was scared, terrified of what his father would do to him if he managed to get his hands on him._

_He hadn't meant for his father to find the photos, it was obvious he was trying to hide them. It was a careless mistake to have left them out on the kitchen table, but he was so caught up with Sal, he had forgotten about the _evidence_._

_"Open this fucking door, Travis!" His voice boomed through the entire house. "I saw you and that boy in the picture! What the fuck were you thinking?! You're sick, Travis!! Fucking sick!!!"_

_"This isn't happening..." Travis began to hyperventilate, rocking back and forth as he tugged on his hair. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts... Sally Face..."_

_Travis smiled slightly as he remembered the date with the blue-haired teen earlier that day. The pictures they took together while shopping and the time they spent at the lake. It was peaceful; something Travis didn't get much of. He wished he could go back in time and re-live those small moments again._

_Travis was so caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn't even heard the sound of the door breaking down. He clenched his eyes shut as the closet door was ripped open by his angry father, the photo of him and Sal kissing under a tree crumbled in his grasp._

_"You've done fucked up now, Travis."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling incredibly angsty tonight.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, and have a pleasant day!
> 
> ⚠️|POINT OUT ANY ERRORS IF FOUND|⚠️


End file.
